This invention relates to the field of propulsion units for aquatic vehicles, such as ships, submarines, or oil platforms.
These propulsion units, also known as “Propulsion-Oriented Drive” or “POD”, generally consist of a mobile casing mounted in a pivot connection in relation to a hull element of the aquatic vehicle. The hull element may be e.g. the stern or the prow of a ship. The propulsion unit consists of a propulsion element, which may be e.g. a propeller, integral with a drive shaft rotatably mounted inside the mobile casing and capable of being rotated by means of an electrical machine.